Second Chance
by ChibiSilverShadow
Summary: Serena learns she only has a year to live just as Trunks comes back from the future to spend time with those of the past, and everyone races to find the cure for the young blonde before her time is up. Can they do it, or is the young princess, doomed after everything she has been through?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I know I said I would get the next chapter out for Past and Present, which is it is typed up, I just have to edit it at this point, but every time I try to do it, something gets in my way. *sighs* I will do my best to get that out asap. Anyhow, in the mean time, I wrote this out a while ago, and have a very good idea where it is going from beginning to end. I am hoping by finally putting this on I will get more reviews, which will help my little muse, and get me to write more often. I wish for some reviews! I really do. The more reviews I get the more it makes me want to write for any and all of my stories! So please review! Let me know what you think! **

Chapter 1

A young blonde was sitting on a windowsill staring down on down at the Earth. She sighed heavily her blue eyes swirling with emotions as she remembers the events that led her to where she was at now.

*Past*

Serena sat in a chair starring at the doctor in shock that sat across from her. Her usually bright blue eyes were holding disbelief and shock as she was given the news of the test results she had done just a week before. The doctor sat in his chair calmly giving the young blond time to understand the results of the test. After a few minutes of silence the doctor spoke again bringing Serena back from her thoughts.

"I know this isn't what we expected." He told her calmly his brown eyes holding sympathy for her as he spoke.

"How long do I have?" Serena finally asked her voice sounding hollow and quiet as she spoke.

"I'm afraid I don't have that answer, at least not yet." He told her honestly. "As it progresses and gets worse we'll have a better answer then. But what I can tell you is you have no more than a year to live." He finished saying to her. Serena closed her eyes to hold back the threatening tears that wanted to flood.

*Apartment*

Serena walked into her apartment barley registering anything that she did. She took her shoes off and laid her purse down next to them. She then walked to her bedroom down a small hallway off of the living room. Once in her bedroom she crawled onto her bed and curled into a fetal position. She laid there for a minute just starring into space as she went over what the doctor had told her. Just then the tears she had been holding back finally started coming down her face staining her cheeks. She started sobbing her heart out as the news she was told had now fully sank in. She cried for hours realizing what this meant for her, her friends, and family once they found out. She cried all night until she cried herself into sleep out of exhaustion of all the emotions she was feeling.

*The Next Morning*

The young blond woke up to the sun shinning in her room. She at first tried to ignore the light in hopes she could fall back to sleep. Realizing the light would not go away and was keeping her up, she decided to get up. She rubbed her tired eyes to get the bit of the sleepy fog that was still plaguing her. She got out of bed and realized she was wearing the cloths from the day before, dashing her hopes that the day before was just a horrible nightmare. She sighed heavily as she dragged herself out of the room in hopes of some time might cheer her up. She made her way out of her room and down the small hallway slowly. When she got into the living room, she found Trista standing by the couch with a sad half smile on her face and her garnet eyes holding sympathy in them. While on the coffee table were two cups of tea for the two of them waiting to be drank, which went unnoticed by Serena.

"Trista." Serena said quietly as she just stood there starring at her long time friend.

"Good morning, Serenity." She greeted the young blond politely. Upon seeing her friend before her, she could tell that Trista knew what was going on that instant. Serena's blue eyes started welling up with fresh tears again. Unable to hold them back they started to fall on her cheeks. Seeing this Trista made her way over to her princess quickly and took her in her arms. As Serena cried in Trista's arms, Trista just held her trying to comfort her, the best that she could. After about thirty minutes of crying Serena was finally able to get it under control again and calm down. Once calmed down Serena pulled away from Trista her face showing the same streaks of tears that were on her the night before. Trista smiled warmly at her princess before guiding the young girl over to the couch and handing her a cup of tea. Serena took the cup of tea gratefully before sitting down on the couch.

"Thank you." Serna said to Trista before taking a sip of tea.

"You're welcome." She said before pausing to take a sip of her own tea. She put the tea cup back on the saucer and looked at the blonde. "I saw what happened yesterday. I did not see this coming." Trista said softly. Serena put her hand on Trista's and gave her a small smile.

"It's ok." She said softy giving Trista a small squeeze before continuing. "I just can't believe it. I mean after everything we have been through, I didn't think this would be the outcome." Serena replied sadly her blue eyes swirling with many emotions at the moment. The two sat in silence for a minute in their own thoughts of the news. Finally Trista spoke again breaking the silence.

"Are you going to tell your family?" Trista asked her. Serena looked down at a picture that was propped on the coffee table that held a photo of her and her family all happy. In the picture they all seemed so happy with no care in the world. She just looked at the picture for a moment longer before turning to Trista with a frown on her face.

"No, I am not telling them." She said simply.

"Why?"

"Because my family is happy and I am not going to shatter that. They have all been through so much already and I don't want to put them through more if I can help it." Serena explained to her.

"What about the girls and Darien?"

"I'm not telling them either. They aren't going to be able to do anything, and we are all finally at happy, and at peace. Why shatter that?"

"But Serena they all have a right to know." Serena sighed heavily at what Trista was getting at. She knew she was just looking out for her, her family, and friends.

"They do have a right to know and I will tell them eventually but not until I have too. I am fine for now, and when it starts to progress further, and get worse that is when I will tell them, but not until then, they don't need to know. I may have a year at most to live and I would like to keep everyone worry free and happy for as long as I can." Serena finished explaining. Trista smiled understanding Serena's decision of not telling her family and friends of the news that she was dying just yet.

"Very well, princess." Serena smile happy that Trista would not tell anyone of her situation just yet. "Speaking of the future I would let you know that that Trunks has returned." Trista informed her friend.

"He has?" Serena replied back some what surprised.

"Yes, he returned yesterday and is staying at Capsule Corps. He came back to tell everyone that the androids from his time have been destroyed and the rebuilding they are doing as well. I wanted you to be aware of his return and the reason for it so that you did not have to worry about any possible fighting or an enemy being here. The less stress, the better your body will be at fighting this disease." Serena smile happy to have a friend who cared for her well being.

"Thank you, Trista. It means a lot to me that you came. Will you be staying a while?" Serena asked her friend hoping she would not be leaving soon. She wish to not be alone and fear that Trista would be going soon since it was normal for Trista to only stay for small periods of time being the senshi of time. Trista saw a glimpse of fear pass Serena's blue eyes although she did her best to hide it.

"I'll stay as long as you need me." Trista said warmly to Serena with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those who reviewed. It made me so happy to see them in my email box. I've been very busy with some things that came up lately, but as I promised here is another chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! **

Chapter 2

It had been about two weeks since Serena had learned the news of her illness. She had stayed away from her family and friends so she could adjust to the new information and not cry the second she saw them. After getting her emotions stable and getting her meds she thought an enough time had passed for her to be around those she loved and seem fine in front of them. She was outside with her little brother, Goten, playing tag with him in the yard. As she was going after him she notices someone flying towards her house.

'I wonder who that is.' She thought. Just then a young man around the same age as Serena landed in front of the house. He was well built, with a charming smile, cobalt eyes and lavender hair. Serena recognized the young man right away and stopped her game of tag with Goten to greet the person.

"Trunks!" She stated happily as she made her way over to him with a warm smile on her lips. "A little birdie told me you were back." She said to him as she hugged the young man. Trunks chuckled at the young blonde's cheerfulness.

"It's nice to see you Serena. I see you have grown up quite a bit since the last time I was here." He said to her as he took a good look at her. He noticed her hair was still the beautiful golden blonde that he remembered it to be, with bright sapphire eyes and the warm contagious smile that always seem to make anyone smile and be happy around her.

"Yes, I have and we have a new member of the family that was not around when you were last here." She informed Trunks. Trunks look at the blonde with curiosity.

"Really?"

"Yes." Serena said as she looked behind her to see her little brother standing behind her legs hiding from the new comer. "Come out from behind me Goten. He won't bite." Serena told him playfully with a smile on her face. Trunks watch curiously as Serena spoke to someone that was behind her. He noticed the small hands that were resting on the back of her legs and trying to use her as a shield. Slowly a head popped around follow by Goten's body. Trunks notice right away the child had the same hair style as Goku did and also looked exactly like him. He was amazed with how close the similarities were of the two.

"Trunks, I'd like you to meet my little brother, Goten." She said introducing Trunks to him.

"So your Goten." Trunks started to stay with a warm smile on his face. "Chibi-Trunks has told me a lot about you." He said to him. At hearing his best friend's name Goten smile and his fear seem to quickly diminish of the new comer.

"Really?" Goten asked excitedly smiling the same Son smile that all the children had inherited from their father. Trunks laughed at the reaction of the young boy he got at the mention of his friend.

"Yes, he has. He tells me that you are best friends and go to school together." Trunks said to him.

"Yeah, we are best friends. We do everything together. We go to school; we eat lunch and have recess together." He said to him. Serena just laughed lightly at her brother's eagerness to tell Trunks all about his friend.

"Well, now that your shyness has gone away. Why don't you go inside and let dad and mom know Trunks is here." Serena told her younger brother.

"Ok!" He said happily before he ran as fast as he could back to the house. Trunks chuckled at the behavior of the little boy.

"He is definitely your brother and besides the obvious looks. He has as much energy as Goku from what I can remember." Trunks replied to Serena with a smile on his face. Serena giggle lightly at the comment Trunks made as she nodded her head in agreement with him.

"You are right about that. Those two get into a lot of trouble because of it too. It is a wonder my mother or Bulma are ever able to get anything done with them around." Serena replied to him as they watched her brother head towards the house.

"So what brings you by?" Serena asked him curiously. Trunks turn his attention back to Serena noticing the sweet smile on her lips still.

"Actually, I came by because mom wanted me to invite you all over for dinner tonight. " He told her. Serena grin at the idea.

"That would be fun and mom will be thrilled to have help cooking for a change." Serena replied back. Just then Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten came back out of the house.

"Trunks, welcome back!" Goku said greeting the young lavender hair man happily as he shook his hand.

"Thanks, Goku." Trunks then turn to Chi-Chi to greet next.

"It is nice to see you, again, Trunks." Chi-Chi said hugging the young man with a smile on her face.

"It is good to see you too." He said greeting her with the same hug and smile.

"So what brings you by our place? Wanting to spar?" Goku ask him, a fiery glint in his black eyes that did not go unnoticed by the three other adults. Trunks smirked at the usual Goku.

"No, not right now, but maybe later tonight if you would like?" He started to say to Goku. Goku was disappointed at being turn down for a spar, but it quickly disappeared since Trunks mention possibly doing it later. "But the reason I came by was because mom wanted me to ask if you would like to come over for dinner tonight." He told them.

"Of course we would!" Chi-Chi stated happily to Trunks. "What time did she want dinner to be ready?" She asked him.

"Well, she said six would be a good time." Trunks stated simply to her. Chi-Chi pulled her sleeve on her right hand to reveal a watch around her wrist. She smiled to herself before looking at everyone.

"We have plenty of time to get dinner done by then." She stated then turned to Goku. "Goku, would you please take me over so that I can help Bulma make dinner. She'll need all the help she can get with how many of you sayains that will be at the dinner table. Goten, you should come with us too." She stated. Goku nodded his head with his usual grin on his face.

"We'll see you two in a little bit." Goku said before the three disappeared before the two young adult's eyes. The young blonde turned to Trunks with a smile on her lips.

"Well, knowing how my mother cooks, it is going to be a little bit before dinner will be ready. Let's go see what Gohan is up to while we wait." She stated to him.

"Ok. "

Serena and Trunks landed just outside of Juuban district of Satan City. They then walked their way towards the Crown Arcade. The two chatted casually as they made their way into town catching up on what had been going on since Trunks last visit. As the two chatted they made the way their way to a familiar building that was of the Crown Arcade. They walked inside building and look for a familiar group of friends she was hoping were still there. She scanned the booths until she found head of black hair that was sticky up in certain ways similar to her father's hair style. She immediately knew who was at that table. The young blonde told Trunks to follow her. The two young adults made their way down an aisle of booths until they came up to a group of five other people who were the same age as them.

"Hey guys!" Serena greeted them all happily standing by the booth. Gohan saw his sister and Trunks come up to the booth and stand by them.

"Trunks, I heard you were back in town." Gohan replied surprisingly as he got up to shake Trunks hand. Trunks just smile at his friend as he greeted his friend back.

"Yeah, I got back last week." He told Gohan.

"Trunks, I'd like you to meet some friends." Serena started too say to Trunks. "This is Amy, Gohan's girlfriend, Lita, Mina and Raye." Serena finished introducing each of the girls to him.

"He looks like my ex-boyfriend." Lita said dreamily causing Trunks to blush.

"Lita, you say that about every guy." Raye pointed out to her brunette friend as she shook her head at the way her friend was acting.

"So, Trunks, are you single?" Mina asked him with a bright smile on her face while batting her eyes in effort to flirt with him, which Serena picked up quickly.

"Mina!" Serena said in a scolding tone at her friend as she gave her a look of 'I can't believe you asked'.

"What?" Mina asked as innocently as she possibly could to Serena.

"He just got into town Mina. Don't you think that is a little personal to be asking?" Amy reasoned to Mina in a somewhat reprimand tone.

"No, I don't think so." While batting her eyes at Trunks once more causing the young lavender hair man to blush at her attempts to flirt with him. The girls and Gohan just shook their heads in exasperation of their friend's antics.

"Trunks, have you ever played any of the Sailor V video games?" Mina asked. Serena gave her friend a look of 'are you kidding me' to her friend.

"Uh..no, I haven't." He said sheepishly trying his best to hide the fact that he had no clue what a video game was.

"How could you not have played it! It is the best video games ever made." She exclaimed excitedly to him.

"Mina, just because you play it all the time and love it, doesn't mean everyone else does too." Amy reasoned to her friend as she read one of her school books.

"If you are interested in playing at all, Trunks, there are few video games, just over there for you to try." Gohan continued, "Serena why don't you show him one of the games that is here?" Hoping the idea would save his friend from Mina. Serena caught on nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll show you one while we are here" She tugged on Trunks arm lightly to pull him in the direction towards one of the arcade games." Trunks notice at how gentle and soft Serena's hands were compared to his hard, callous hands of his.

"No, I can do that, Serena. I am better at the arcade games after all." She stated as she tried her best to get out of the booth that was blocked by her two other friends. Trunks realizing that the young blonde was trying to get free, quickly started to follow Serena to get away from her crazed friend. He followed until she stood at what looked like a television with a console connected to it from what he could tell. He had seen his younger self with something similar back at home.

"This is one of the Sailor V games Mina was speaking of. You sit in this stool, put the coin in this slot," She began as she point to each thing as she explain to him what it did, "then you use these controls to direct your character on the screen where you want them to go in the game. This button is your jump button while the other is your punch button." She finished explaining to him.

"Sounds easy enough." He said confidently to the young blonde. Trunks sat down on the stool, while Serena put the money needed into the slot, for him to start to play his friend round. Serena watched as he started to play the game, effortlessly move the character with no problem. Serena was amazed how easily he was able to pick up the mechanics of the games.

"Wow, you're as good as Amy was the first time at playing this game." Trunks could tell by the young blonde's voice she was stunned at his abilities for the game.

"Are you sure you never play a video game before?" She asked him. Trunks chuckled at her question.

"No, but I have seen Chibi play these enough times to get the idea of the game." He told her.

"That makes sense. Your mother is a genius after all, so it makes sense you would be able to do this so easily."

The rest of the time at the arcade was spent playing games for a bit and hanging out with Serena's friends before it was time to head back to C.C. for dinner. Dinner there was uneventful. Everyone enjoyed themselves while eating a good delicious meal cooked by Chi-Chi and Bulma. After the dinner, Trunks sparred with Goku as promised, so of course all the men went out to watch, while the women stayed inside to chat. It was late when Serena returned to her apartment from the time she spent with everyone. She walked into the door, took her shoes off, before making her way inside the house. As the young blonde started towards her bedroom, she was suddenly hit with a rush of pain and dizziness. The blonde realized instantly that she was having an attack to her body from her illness. She stumbled over to her couch to stabilize herself hoping it would pass soon enough. As she made her, she hit her leg on the coffee table, causing her to curse out loud at the object of her pain. Once on the couch the young blonde then leaned back against her couch, closing her eyes, as she waited for the pain to end, along with the dizziness. As she sat there, she could already feel the pain was leaving for the time being. She opened her eyes, noticing that the room was no longer spinning too. She closed her eyes again as she sighed heavily knowing that this was just a small attack to her body for the time being. The young blonde was grateful that it did not start until she was home for the night. Eventually though she knew it would get worse, which meant at some point her family and friends would learn about her condition.

"How are you feeling today?" came the well known voice of her friend. Serena smile aware that her friend came to make sure she was alright.

"I feel alright. It was only a minor one this time." The blonde opened her eyes to look at Trista who's eyes were full of concern for.

"Maybe so, but your exhausted. You should rest." She stated in a matter of fact tone. Serena just smiled at the motherly way her was acting at the moment. She was grateful to have someone to talk to about her condition, but did not expect her to take care of her, however Trista would not have it any other way.

"I know. I am planning on heading to bed. Why don't you just stay in my spare bedroom, when you're not at the gates? That way you don't have to pop in here every second just to check up on me. " She offered to her friend, knowing it would ease Trista's mind about the young blonde, "After all, you look just as tired as I do. I'm guessing you've been staying at the Gates more often to keep an eye on me, haven't you?"Serena asked her friend with a knowing look in her eyes. A light blush crept onto Trista's cheeks, embarrassed that her young charge noticed her lack of sleep as of late.

"I have been staying at the gate more often, that is true, but I am just fine." Trista said calmly to her, as she tried to hide the truth from her. Serena caught up from her spot on the couch so she could head to bed for the night. She knew Trista was only doing what she thought was best, and would not press the subject.

"Well, my offer still stands."

"Thank you Serena, but unless you absolutely need me here, I will stay at my home. Is that alright?" She asked her friend not wanting to crowd around her too much. As much as she would love to spend every day at her young charge's home, she did not want to become overbearing mother to Serena, and make her feel like she was trying to control her life. She knew she had to let Serena live her life the way she wanted regardless of her feelings of protectiveness towards the young blonde. Serena appreciates the fact that Trista was not trying to overrun her life, with her condition, and give her the freedom she deserved.

"Only if you promise to come visit me still." Serena said gaining a laugh from Trista.

"Of course I will. Now, I will leave you to rest; have a good night, Serena." Trista bowed her head a little in respect, before opening a portal behind her to disappear in leaving Serena alone once more.

**Oceantide: I am glad you liked it, and yes I will continue with this. I have lots of ideas, and notes written down between my computer as well as on paper. I cannot answer all of your questions as of now, but they will be answer as the story continues. In the mean time, I believe this chapter answered a couple of those questions you were asking me about. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I added this chapter in hopes that I would get more feedback with two chapters instead of one! Please let me know what you thought. **

Chapter 3

It had been about two months and Serena was at the Brief's residence to get Chibi and Goten to take to the park. She walked inside to find no one inside, but she heard noises and decided to investigate it. The noises lead her to the backyard where the young blonde found Goten and Chibi sparring in the backyard with one another. She smiled at their little match they were having. All of a sudden, Serena felt a wave of dizziness and pain come over, but she tried to ignore it and made her way over the two youngsters.

"Hey boys." She greet to them with a small smile. The two stopped and look over to see Serena coming over to them, but she abruptly stopped walking, shutting her eyes, and her hands forming a fist.

"Serena, are you ok?" Goten asked her worried shown in his ebony eyes. Serena opened her eyes and noticed that both boys both looked worried.

"Yes, I am. Why?" She asked trying to act cheerfully. The pain and dizziness had subsided for the time being and presume it to be a small attack and nothing more than that.

"You look pale." Chibi pointed out to the older blonde. Serena turned to look at the sliding glass door that she had come out through a view minutes ago to take a look at her reflection, but as she did another wave of pain and dizziness hit her. This time it was much stronger, causing the blonde to stumble. She felt faint and she noticed like she had no energy suddenly. She knew this was much different compared to her small attacks she had on her body. The boys were watching Serena's reaction and grew uneasy because Serena wasn't acting herself.

"Serena?" Goten called out to her. The fear that something was wrong with his older sister was starting to show in his voice which she noticed. She tried to stay standing, and stable her footing, but was failing miserably for the wave of pain and dizziness was getting worse for her.

Meanwhile Trunks was coming downstairs from getting a shower after training with Vegeta earlier this morning. As he came down the last few steps that is when he suddenly heard shouting coming from outside and it was coming from the boys. He went outside straight away to find out what was going on. When he made it out the door he froze at the site before him. There was Serena on the ground unconscious and both young boys trying to wake her. Trunks pushed his emotions to the side to help the young girl he was growing fond of. He rushed over to her side and saw how pale she was and he also noticed her ki was low for a half sayian too.

"What happened?" Trunks asked the two boys quickly.

"She said she felt dizzy and that she just needed a minute for it to stop then she fell over. When we got to her, her eyes weren't opened and we tried to wake her, but nothing is working." Chibi stated seriously trying to help the best he can. Goten was still trying to wake Serena up by shaking her arm. Trunks took a hold of Goten's hands to stop him shaking Serena, gaining his attention. The little boy was scared out of his wits for Serena and he didn't blame him for it.

"Listen, to me both of you." Trunks start in a serious tone, "You two go get mom and dad and have them meet me in the infirmary." The boys nodded their heads in understanding and took off immediately to get Serena help. Trunks scooped Serena up in his arms and rushed back inside to the infirmary. He made his way through the house until he got to the infirmary. Once inside he found an empty bed to lay her on. Just as he was laying the young blonde down Bulma and Vegeta both in came into the room concern about the girl.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked in a demanding tone as Bulma swiftly made her way over the blonde to check her vitals.

"I don't know. I found her outside in the backyard like this. The boys said she felt dizzy before she fell over." He responded to his father while Bulma was listening to him as she kept checking Serena's vitals to see what was wrong with her.

"Vegeta, please get Chi-Chi and Goku. Trunks, can you please calm Goten and Chibi. They are shaken up about this." Bulma stated without even turning around to look at them.

"Yes." Both men said before leaving the aqua hair woman alone to help Serena.

*2 Hours Later*

Bulma came out of the infirmary room feeling exhausted and made her way to the living room. She arrived there to find Serena's family, Amy, Vegeta, and Trunks waiting to hear of news of Serena.

"Is she okay?" Chi-Chi asked distressed over the well being of her daughter, which was easily caught in Chi-Chi's voice. She was too worried about Serena since she had no idea was wrong with her daughter at the moment.

"She is stable at the moment." She replied to her friend. Vegeta came over to his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What is wrong with her?" Gohan asked his ebony eyes also full of concern for his sister, but was trying to stay strong for his family. Bulma sighed heavily as she laid her head on Vegeta's shoulder.

"I don't know yet, Gohan. I am running more tests, but it will be some time before we have the results." Bulma told the group tiredly.

"Don't bother." Came a familiar weak voice from behind Bulma. Everyone turn to the hall way that leads to the infirmary to see a pale Serena learning against the wall.

"Serena, you're awake!" Exclaimed Chi-Chi happily at seeing her daughter, but she instantly realize the condition her daughter was in. Goku went over to his daughter right away to help her. Serena could see the concern written all over his face as he made his way over to her. Goku wrapped his arm around his daughter's waist so she could lean all her weight on him and not worry about her losing her balance. Serena took the comfort of being in her father's arms holding her as he supported all her weight.

"Why don't you want Bulma to run the test? We need to find out what is wrong." Amy reasoned to her friend. Serena sighed heavily seeing how everyone had been troubled over what happened today and not understanding what was going on at the moment. Bulma notice the guilt swirling in Serena's eyes, which she didn't understand why Serena would feel guilty…unless she realize that Serena already knew what was wrong.

"You already know, don't you." Bulma stated simply to the young blonde. Serena looked at Bulma nodding her head with a solemn look on her face.

"What is it, Serena?" Goku asked his daughter wishing to know the answer. Serena put her hand into her back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small bottle of pills. She tossed the small bottle over to Bulma who caught it easily and begun reading the label. A sudden gasped came from Bulma with an alarming look over her features as she realized what was wrong with Serena.

"How long have you known?" Bulma asked her softly in shock over the news.

"...about 2 months."She quietly stated. Bulma just stood there not sure what else to say. She loved the girl like her own daughter, but she couldn't believe what was happening to her. Everyone sat in silence for a moment not sure what was going on, but from the way Serena and Bulma were talking it was not good.

"What's wrong with Serena?" Chi-Chi asked looking between Serena and Bulma for answers. Everyone look at the two for the answer, but all Bulma could do was shake her head no while starring at Serena. She was overwhelmed still with the information she just learned about Serena's condition. Gohan got up from where he was sitting and took the bottle from Bulma's hand to read it. After reading the label his face turned pale and looks at his sister with wide ebony eyes.

"You've know for two months and you didn't tell us, Serena." He stated to her angrily. He now understood why Bulma was so alarm by what she read on the label and understood the seriousness of his sister's condition. Gohan was going to medical school to become a doctor to help children and recognized the medication right away. "Why?" He asked her feeling angry and disturbed at the fact that she hadn't said a word to any of them. Everyone look to her wondering why she never told them. Serena's eyes start to sparkle with fresh tears as her brother spoke to her. She hated seeing him like this, all of them like this. It hurt her to see her family upset and in pain especially when she was the cause of it.

"Because…." She started to say, "After everything we have all been through I didn't want to cause more pain and grief. I just wanted everyone to be happy and not worrying about anything for as long as it was possible," She sobbed to her brother with tears streaming down her face. "So I didn't tell anyone about it. No one has known about it except for me." She finished saying before she started to weep. Goku knew something was terribly wrong with his daughter at the way his son and daughter was acting. He had a feeling that whatever was wrong with his daughter it was killing her and there was nothing he could do about it. He pulled Serena into his arms and just rubbed his arm up and down her back soothingly. He kissed the top of her head and whisper things to comfort her while she shed tears in his arms. Gohan gaze soften after his sister's explanation for hiding this information. He put his hand through his hair in frustration of the whole situation. He understood why she did this and knew in his mind that he would have probably done the same thing if in her shoes. At this point Bulma was in tears, as Vegeta was holding his wife to comfort her. Chi-Chi had tears coming down her cheeks, as she silently cried because she could feel what Goku was feeling, through their bond. Everyone sat quietly taking in this new information for those who knew and those who weren't sure were taken back at the conversation that had happened between the two siblings.

Trunks had been watching the whole thing was putting pieces together from the information that had come out thus far. He had a pretty good idea what was going on, but no official answer. From the way Bulma and Gohan reacted it was not good news. He could tell by the way his father was looking at Serena while holding his mother that even his father was disturbed by what ever information his mother discovered. He was surprised that Serena was able to keep whatever it was hidden for two months from her family and friends. He was even more amazed of whatever she was going through she was trying to handle it best on her own. But he had to know just like Chi-Chi, Goku, and Amy did which still had not heard truth yet, so he decided to ask the question.

"What's wrong with Serena?" He asked simply looking at his father for the answer. His father's ebony eyes held sadness in them, which was unusual for the full blooded sayian to show any emotion, but he knew that Serena held a special place in his father's heart although he never would admit it out loud.

"She's dying." Was all he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, but here is another chapter, that I know many of you have been wondering what is going on with Serena, which is explained in this chapter. I am happy to let you all know that I have written up several chapters, and now just have to type them up. Enjoy! Please review! **

Second Chances

Chapter 4

Amy sat at the Shrine Temple with Raye and the rest of their friends who had just shown up for an emergency meeting. All the senshi were present except for one, Serena. Raye sat on the floor in front of the fire, Amara and Michelle were sitting on the love seat together, Mina, Lita, and Hotaru sat on the couch, while Trista stood in a corner, Amy sad on the floor to Raye's left and Luna and Artemis sat on the table that was in the center of the room.

"Where is that meatball head at?" Raye growled in anger for their leader being late as she looked at her wristwatch to check the time.

"She hasn't been late in a long time, Raye, give her a few more minutes."Luna stated back to her friend. Just then Amy cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention which made the bluenette more anxious now than she had originally been.

"Actually, I called this meeting without Serena's knowledge." She clarified to them. Everyone looked stun at hearing this except for Trista who just stood there calmly watching everyone.

"Serena should be here," Mina said simply, "She is the leader after all." She finished.

"Mina is right." Came Lita.

"Why would you call a meeting without her?" Michelle asked confusion evident in her tone. Amy stood there listening to her friends wonder why she had not contacted their leader, making the bluenette feel like she was being accused doing something wrong. Add to her emotions of feeling anxious of having to tell her friends of Serena's condition and being tired from comforting Gohan, Amy's anger started to come to the surface, which was rare for her.

"Because Serena is dying." Amy blurt out angrily as she felt she was being accused for doing something wrong. The room grew silent at Amy's outburst, all the senshi starring at her at hearing such news revealed to them.

"What do you mean, Amy?" Raye asked her, the anger in her purple eyes gone for her blonde hair friend at the moment. Amy apologized for her outburst, explaining her emotions, as well as explaining to the group what happened to Serena at the Brief's home so they were up to speed as to the situation with their leader.

"So what did the bottle read?" Artemis asked. Amy sighed heavily before continuing the explanation.

"What Serena has is a disease that has no cure and it is not well known. What it does, is attack the body, putting the person in pain as well as making them weak. As it progresses it spreads just like a cancer does, slowly killing the person as time goes on. It is called the Lancer Disease after the doctor who discovered it." Amy explained. The senshi sat in silence as they digested this new bit of information their friend was sharing about their leader.

"You! You should have seen this coming! After all you are the senshi of time!" Amara yelled angrily glaring at Trista all the while her hands balled up in fists. Trista looked at her fellow senshi with a solemn look on her face, but her garnet eyes held guilt in them, showing her true feelings about the situation of their beloved leader.

"I wish I had, honestly, but I didn't and I feel as though I have failed our princess." She confessed softly to her comrades in the room. All the senshi stood in the room astonish at how Trista had just confessed her feelings towards the situation of their leader. Trista was not one to show many emotions or how she felt, so to say such things to them was a sign at how serious the situation was them all. Upon hearing Trista's confession Amara couldn't help, but feel bad for the senshi of time, her anger towards her disappearing as rapidly as it had come.

"What about the Silver Crystal? Maybe it could heal Serena." Hotaru suggested her violet eyes full of hope at the possible thought. The other senshi eyes started to light up as well hearing her idea.

"I'm afraid she has already tried that. It seems the crystal cannot heal her." Trista informed the group.

"And the Dragon Balls are not able to be used because they were used three months ago." Amy added sadly.

"I don't understand. The crystal should be able to heal her." Raye replied in shock at hearing the news that their leader had already tried it and failed.

"In theory, it should, but the way the crystal works as always been a mystery and I am not sure why it can't heal her now." Everyone sat in silence for a long moment digesting all the new information they were given in such a short time.

"Also, Bulma has made the research of this disease a high propriety too, so let's not lose hope for Serena's sake." Amy added to her friends breaking the long silence.

"Amy is right. We are her friends and no matter what will be there for her." Mina exclaimed her blue eyes filled with hope.

"Mina is right. We have to be there for her any way we possibly can be." Luna added on.

"Well, why don't we go visit her today?" Mina brought up to her comrades cheerfully.

"Sounds like a great idea to me!" Raye stated happily.

"I can make some of her favorite cookies to take over." Lita proposed excitedly to her friends as her emerald eyes light up eagerly at the idea of baking.

"I don't think that is a good idea, at least not today." Amy chimed in sadly to her friends, causing everyone to frown at the blue hair genius.

"Why?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"Gohan is very upset as well as the rest of the family. Right now, it is best to give Serena time with her family to process everything that has happened. They need a couple of days before we go charging in." Amy reasoned to them.

"Amy is right. We need to respect Serena and her family. After all, we are not the only ones affected by Serena's condition, and must keep that in mind," Luna continued, "And when the time is right we will visit Serena." Luna stated taking the leadership role in the situation.

"In the mean time, why don't do you all think of something that we can all do, that will cheer Serena up." Artemis supplied to them.

"Well, that's easy." Michelle said confidently with a small smile on her lips.

"You already have an idea?" Artemis asked surprise to hear the answer come so quickly. Amara smirked at the white cat before her.

"Besides eating, there is one other thing kitten loves to do with us all, that always puts a smile on her face." Amara replied coolly. Artemis blue eyes look at the senshi of wind wondering what she was thinking about, while all the other girls in the room understood what the other two outer senshi were speaking of.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Shopping!" All the women in the room said at once happily before laughing at the way it came out. Once the laughter dyed down Luna looked at all the girls with solemn face which the girls noticed.

"Luna?"

"Someone has to tell Darien." She said quietly.

*C.C.*

Serena woke up feeling well rested as well as back in the infirmary room once more. She sighed heavily as she remembered the conversation she had with her family finally finding out about her condition and the raw emotion that brought with it. She remembered her brother being so angry with her at first and her mother, father, Amy, Vegeta, and Bulma being so sadden at news. She remembered Trunks looking confounded when Vegeta voiced out what was going on. The last thing she remembered was crying in her father's arms, until she fell asleep, which is when he most likely brought it back here to get some rest. She looked up at the clock on the wall to notice that it read 9 am. 'I must have been exhausted to be out for this long.' She thought to herself.

The young blonde notice some clean clothes on a table to her right on a chair next to her bed. She got out of the bed; grabs the clothes, then went into the bathroom that was in the infirmary to get cleaned up. Fifteen minutes later, the young blonde emerged from the bathroom feeling clean. She sensed everyone's ki to find that they were in the dining room, so she made her way towards that direction. Moments later Serena entered the dining room to find Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks in the room eating.

"Good morning, everyone." She replied cheerfully with a bright smile on her lips. Trunks looked up from his plate amazed to see the young blonde in a good mood. He notice from her ki level was back to normal.

"Serena, you shouldn't be out of bed." Bulma stated surprised to see her out of the infirmary room. Bulma made her way over to the blonde to take a look over to make sure she was ok.

"Why? I feel great." She said to Bulma while looking over her. Bulma was too shocked to hear the young blonde say that, but after the incident that had occurred she wanted to double check for herself before she let Serena march around the house for the rest of the day.

"Very well," Bulma said nodding in approval having made sure Serena's vitals were in order, "But after the incident that happened yesterday, as well as learning about your condition, your parents, and I have discussed it, and you will be staying here for now on instead of your apartment." Bulma stated to the young blonde her face holding a serious look to it.

"Ok, but what about my stuff?"

"That is where your parents are at now with Gohan and Amy. They will be bringing the rest of it over here soon. I have prepared a room for you to stay in and for your stuff to go too. Also, if you should leave the house someone must be with you at all times." Bulma finished.

"You can't be serious! I don't need to be babysat. I am not a child!" Serena burst out angrily while glaring at the older woman before. Trunks frowned at seeing her upset, while Vegeta just looked on with interest, curious to see how this played out between the two stubborn women before him.

"Serena, I'm not treating you like a child, but it is for your own safety." Bulma tried reasoning to her.

"I'm not doing it Bulma." Serena crossed her arms, her sapphire eyes holding determination in them.

"Serena, you are not getting a choice in this. I'm sorry, but it is my house, therefore my rules." Bulma replied back stubbornly standing her ground as she defended her new rules.

"This is why I didn't want any to know. I just wanted to be left alone and treat normally." The blonde growled out before she stormed out of the kitchen furiously. Bulma sighed heavily looking over to her husband.

"Well, that went well." She said wryly.

"I can't say I blame her. After all, you are telling her that she has to be with either her parents, or you or dad. How do you expect her to feel other than that you are treating her like a child? If I was in her shoes I would feel the same way." Trunks commented calmly to his mother.

"Then what do you suggest?" Bulma asked her oldest son.

"I'll do it. I have the least stuff to do and she can be with someone her own age, which then she will be more willing to go out of the house with your rules."

"I don't know." Bulma sighed hesitant at the idea as she tried to think of all the situations that could possibly come up with Serena's condition.

"The boy has a point. Besides he has already proven that if something happens to her he knows what to do."

"Ok, but how are we going to get Serena to go with this? She is already upset with the original rules I gave her." She replied looking at her husband worriedly.

"Leave that to me." Vegeta arrogantly replied back with his usual smirk on his mouth. Trunks and Bulma both looked at him skeptically at the idea of Vegeta getting Serena to do what they wanted.

Serena sat on top of the roof of Capsul Corp just looking out over the horizon, watching the clouds pass by in the sky. She was still very upset with the rules Bulma had impose on her. She heaved a big sigh as she tried relieving some of the frustration she was feeling at the moment. Serena was sadden that her family found out about her disease, but just as she predicted they were upset, which they had every right to be, however, they were now treating her differently, which is not what she wanted. As she sat there trying to sort out everything that happened in the past twenty four hours, the young blonde notice a shadow looming next to her on the roof, and knew who was next to her at the moment. He sat down indian style, his arms as usual cross over his chest, and a scow on his face.

"I'm impressed with how well you handle yourself these past two months with your condition all alone." Serena held a small smile at hearing the compliment pass Vegeta's mouth. It was rare for the full blooded sayian to show any kindness to anyone at all, but when he did, he meant it.

"Thank you."

"But what you are going through no one has control over," He said to her. Serena turned to the full blooded sayian to retort his comment, but he stopped her by putting his hand up. "Nor do you, but you had some control of anyone finding out sooner or later, about your condition. My point is that is what your parents and Bulma are trying to do. They don't want to control you, it is the fact you are dying sooner than they want you too, is what they want to control." He explained to the young blonde next to him.

"It is the best thing that can give them comfort when I am not around is what you are saying."

"Yes, but you won't have restrictions on doing things or your parents watching you. Instead Trunks will go with you. I don't have time to watch you brat when I have training to get done." Serena smiled, hearing Vegeta act more like his arrogant self. Vegeta held his smirk, but his ebony eyes soften while speaking to her.

"Yes, we would not want to waste your precious training time." Serena stated back sarcastically with a small smile on her lips. She knew deep down he would do anything for her even if he did his best to hide the true nature of his feelings.

"So do you think you can handle these new rules?" She sighed heavily gazing out at the sky again at the passing clouds as she thought about his question.

"I guess so," She finally answered him, "I just feel like…"

"You are losing your freedom." He finished for her. She nodded turning her sapphire eyes to him.

"You are a sayian brat, which of course we don't like our freedom taken away. So it was only natural of you to be as defiant as you were." Vegeta just smirk at her as he remembered her little outburst earlier that morning. He stepped off of the roof and started to float freely back down to the ground.

"Vegeta," Serena called out to him. He stopped his decent turning to face her one more time is usual scowl on his face. "Thank you." He just curt his head sharply before continuing the rest of the way down to the ground to head to the gravity room to train.

It had been an hour since the fight between Serena and herself, Bulma made her way to her office to get some work done, while Vegeta attempted to talk to the young blonde. She was in her office working on her papers when she noticed a knock on her door.

"Come in." she called out. The door opened to reveal Serena on the other side of the door.

"Am I disrupting you?" the blonde asked as she poked her head in. Bulma quickly put the stack of paper she was working on aside.

"No, Serena you weren't, come in." She said as she waved her hand indicating to come into the room. Bulma got up to start making some tea while Serena came into the room waiting for Bulma to finish what she was doing. Bulma turned with mugs a few moments later in her hand for Serena and herself. Bulma gesture for the young blonde to sit down in the chair in front of her desk before handing the tea for Serena to drink, that she had made for her.

"Bulma I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I should not have gotten so upset with you." She said sincerely to the older woman before her. Bulma was surprised at this apology from the young blonde. 'Vegeta must have said something right for her to not be upset anymore.' Bulma thought to herself.

"Serena, it is alright. All of our emotions are running high with this new information, including yours. I'm sorry if I upset you and should have explained myself better. We're just worried of something like yesterday happening again, but next time no one being around to help you."

"I understand everyone's concern and I will do this, but I am not going to stop seeing my friends or doing fun things with them. I won't be cooped up in a house."

"I understand and you may do things like that as long as you have the strength." Bulma stated back to her. Serena nodded her head in agreement.

"Good, I'd like to take the boys to the park still. I promised them I would." She said to Bulma. Bulma thought about it for a moment.

"Sure, if Trunks goes with you." Serena nodded her head in agreement.

~Park~

Serena sat on the bench watching the boys play at the playground, having a good time. Trunks sat next to her also watching the two boys enjoy themselves. Serene smiled seeing that they had forgotten about the episode that happened yesterday.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, and especially those two yesterday, but I am happy you were there." She said truthfully to Trunks, turning her attention away from the two boys for a moment. Trunks turned to the young blonde sitting next to him with a small smile on his lips.

"I know you did not want your family to find out that way, but I am glad I was there, and able to get help."

"You've done so much already. Do you really want to babysit me when you could be doing other things?" She asked him, feeling guilty that he would have to spend his time watching her.

"I am having fun hanging out with you. Besides, it is either I watch you or train with my father." He stated simply.

"You make a good point." Just then Chibi and Goten came up with to two young adults with huge smile on their faces stopping any further talk between the two young adults.

"Serena can we get ice cream now?" Goten asked his older sister. She looked at the two warily.

"Who said anything about getting ice cream?" She asked them her look never wavering from them.

"He did." Chibi stated while pointing to his older counterpart with a frown causing Trunks to smirk.

"But I also said only if you two behaved, could you get ice cream."

"Well, I don't know if we can get ice cream." She replied back winking at Trunks before the two boys turned their attention back to the older blonde before them.

"Why?" Goten asked looking upset at the idea of no getting ice cream now.

"Well, there is a monster running around out here."

"What does it look like?" Chibi asked arrogantly with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Well, let's see, it's about this high," She indicated with her hand before continuing, "And it has blonde hair, blue eyes, and takes children to the park." She explained to them.

"Wait…you have blonde hair and blue eyes." Chibi pointed out looking at her suspiciously.

"And we are at the park too." Trunks added.

"Which makes me the monster!" She stated back excitedly as she got up from the bench to chase after the two little boys who darted away quickly at her sudden movements laughing as Serena chased them. Trunks chuckled watching them run around having fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Memorial Day! I hope you all like this chapter. It is a bit short, I know, but the other chapters will be longer I promise. Please R & R. I love to find out your thoughts on the story as I post the next chapter! **

Second Chances

Chapter 5

It had only been a few days since Serena's family and the Brief's family had learned about her condition. Everyone seemed to be taking the news a bit differently. Gohan had been much quieter than his usual self, Chi-Chi has been cooking more, Goku and Vegeta have been sparring more, and Amy had been studying more when not comforting her boyfriend, while Bulma had poured herself into her company to look for a cure, and the two young boys had been their self. Serena was in her room at the Brief's getting around for the day so she could leave to spend some quality time with her friends shopping. Amy had come to her the day before to tell her that they were now aware of her condition. Serena knew she had to speak to them about it, so she told Amy she wanted to get out for a bit. Amy said the girls had thought a good day of shopping was something they could all do, but wanted to make sure she was up for it. Serena stood in front of the mirror once more to make sure she looked fine before leaving her room for the day. Satisfied with her choice of clothing, which were a pair of jean shorts and a pink tank top, with her hand pulled back in a braid, she walked away from the mirror to head downstairs to grab something to eat for breakfast before heading out for the day. The young blonde left her room and was started to make her way down the hall when she suddenly felt weak, and a wave of pain go through her. She stopped walking to lean her back against the wall to support her as it continued. As she stood there Trunks was coming down the hallway to get breakfast as well, when he noticed Serena leaning against the wall with her eyes closes, her breathing slightly uneven. Trunks made his way down the hall concerned that she was having another episode like the other day and collapse again. He noticed as he approached her, her breathing was starting to get even again.

"Are you ok Serena?" Trunks asked her gently. Serena opened her eyes again to see Trunks to her left concern obviously written all over his facial features. Serena put on a fake smile as well as straighten her position in hopes that he would by her lie.

"Of course." She replied to him. However, he could tell her smile was not genuine her sapphire eyes held pain that she was doing her best to conceal from him. Trunks just look at her skeptically while speaking to her.

"Serena you don't have to hide the truth from me." He stated to her. Serena grew annoyed with him at the fact he would not leave the subject alone.

"I told you I am fine." She snapped back at him before turning away from him to go downstairs. As she started to move away Trunks reached out to grab her arm gently to stop her from going anywhere. She turned around looking at him angrily.

"Serena, please don't be angry with me. I am just looking out for you. You may be able to lie to the others, but you can't do it to me. You just had a small episode again, didn't you?" Serena sighed heavily knowing what he said was right and just trying to look out for her, and that she took her frustrations out on him. It was just so hard with everyone asking her constantly if she was ok every time they came into the room. She was just so tired of people asking her if she was alright and to rest.

"Yes, I did, but it was nothing, I swear." She told him honestly.

"Well, maybe you…" he started to say before he was cut off by the young blonde before him.

"I swear to god, Trunks Briefs, if you say I should go rest and not go see my friends. I will personally send you into the next dimension myself." She shot back angrily at him; her sapphire eyes holding a fire in them. Trunks was surprised by how swiftly she got mad at the idea of resting. Trunks put his hands up in a sign of peace to keep her from getting angrier at him.

"Ok, I won't, I'm sorry." He stated back to her.

"Good." she said coldly before turning around to leave again to head downstairs to eat breakfast.

After eating breakfast Serena heads over to the Shrine Temple where she is suppose to meet the girls to go shopping. As she made her way their Trunks flew with her to make sure she got there ok. The two flew quietly, Serena not really speaking to Trunks. Trunks decided to give her some space after he angered her earlier that morning. Luckily for both it was a short flight for the two and Serena could see the Shrine Temple steps coming into view. She smiled happy to feel her friends and also lose her escort too. The young blonde landed at the bottom of the steps before proceeding to make her way up them only to realize that Trunk was still following her.

"You don't have to walk me to the door." She said coldly to him.

"I know." Was all he said. Serena rolled her eyes out of irritation and continued to ignore him again. After a few minutes more of making her way up the stairs Serena finally reached the top and could see the front of the Shrine where all her friends were standing waiting for her. She quickly made her way to her comrades who were all smiling upon seeing her arrival.

"Hey guys!" Serena greeted them all cheerfully as she made her way over to started talking to them completely ignoring Trunks, which Amy noticed. Amy came up to Trunks with a smile on her face.

"Thank for coming with her." Amy said.

"No problem. Just let me know if you need anything." He told her.

"Will do." She replied back before he turned around to head back to home.

*Mall*

Everyone was in a store looking at cloths on some racks. It had been a decent day thus far for shopping. While looking at clothing the girls were talking back and forth to Serena, and she could tell, they were trying to find a delicate way to bring up her condition.

"So Serena how have you been feeling?" Lita asked while pulling out a top to inspect closer. Serena was tired at their attempts to bring up the subject and decided to just be blunt about it. She stopped looking at the cloths before her, turning her sapphire eyes to her brunette friend, which soften as Lita waited for a response from her.

"You don't have to tip toe around the subject. Amy told me that she explained to you all about what happened at the Bulma's house." She said with a small smile on her lips. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at their princess before them. Some looked shocked at Serena's bluntness towards the topic while some others couldn't look at her with shame in their eyes, and others held regret in their eyes. Serena smile faltered at seeing her friend's reaction to her comment causing a long silence between her and them.

"You aren't going to upset me. Please talk to me." She pleaded with them.

"We..we don't understand why you didn't tell us. We would have been there for you." Mina stated hurtfully.

"We have been through so much over the years and I love you all as sister, which is my reason for not telling you." Serena simply explained to them truthfully.

"You were trying to protect us." Michelle stated calmly. A look of understanding written on her face.

"Yes."

"Typical Serena, thinking we need protection from her." Raye muttered dryly with an amused look in her purple eyes trying to lighten the mood.

"But protecting us from what?" Hotaru questioned the blonde woman before her.

"From the pain of learning about my condition, which I knew it would upset you, and I did not want to bring that into your life when we had peace and happiness finally," She continued on "Besides I have tried everything to stop this, but nothing has worked and I did not want you to feel helpless." She finished with fresh tears in her eyes. The senshi each had a sadden look on their face and tears in their eyes as they listened to their leader's words come out. The first to speak was Raye as she put her hand on the blondes' shoulder, her own purple eyes holding unshed tears in them and an understanding swirling in them.

"We understand why you did it, but we are here for you know and you aren't alone in this anymore, meatball head."

"She is right Kitten, we are here for you." Amara stated firmly stepping forward.

"And there is no way of getting rid of us now." Mina added playfully with a bright smile on her lips causing all the other girls to smile and laugh. She smiled at her friend as fresh tears came down from her eyes at how their show of loyalty and understanding towards her. Serena felt overwhelmed by the show of support from them.

"Thank you my friends. Your friendship and loyalty means a great deal to me." She quietly said to them as she tried to hold back from breaking further down. The girls seeing Serena's reaction came into give her a hug and support her. After a few minutes of silence and hugging, the girls pulled away to pull themselves together, so they could go back to their fun day of shopping.

"Ok, now enough with this emotional crap. I thought we came to shop." Amara grumpily said as she quickly wipe a few tears off her cheek, earning a smile and a few laughs from the others. The women continued their shopping for the day, then taking a break to each lunch before continuing, onto more shopping. They day was long, but each of them had a nice time enjoying each other's company while shopping, joking around, and catching up in each other's lives at the same time.

After the shopping trip each of them had at least fifteen bags of their own to take home to put away that were full of clothes, shoes, and jewelry. They had returned to the Shrine Temple to enjoy a bit more time together just relaxing, before it was time to head out for home. Serena was on her way home, flying at a leisurely pace, enjoying the time away from everyone and the glint of sorrow in everyone's eyes when they look at her, when they thought she was not noticing it. As she was making her way through the air, Serena felt a ki making its way toward her much faster. She knew it was Trunks coming to follow her home and sighed in frustration that Amy had called him to notify him she was on her way home alone. She landed on the ground before his arrival to enjoy what few minutes she had left to herself. It was only a few minutes later when Trunks landed next to the young blonde, matching her stride as she walked home.

"Serena, I though you would wait for me." He stated simply as he followed her.

"Trunk I am a big girl and can take care of myself," She replied coolly, "Besides I needed some time alone."

"You know that mom does not want you alone." She glared at Trunks for pointing out the obvious.

"I am well aware of that, Trunks." She snapped back as she continued to walk past him her anger growing for every second he spoke to her. She was doing her best to keep it down, but he wouldn't leave the subject alone.

"Then why not wait for me?" He asked her again. The young blonde ignored him as she kept walking towards him hoping he would just let this go. Trunks started getting angry at the way she was treating him and ignoring him, just like she had done this morning. He grabbed her by her elbow, spinning her around to face him forcefully, giving her no way to stop it.

"Hey, I am not the bad guy here, Serena. So stop treating me like I am. I'm just concerned for you." He shot back at her angrily.

"You're concerned?!" She yelled at him before continuing ignoring any onlookers, "Yes, just like everyone else is to the point that every time I walk into a room, I get asked how I am feeling or see the pain in everyone eyes. Do you know what that is like? Knowing I am the cause of everyone's pain," She shouted at him, tears coming down her sapphire eyes. "That I am the one that shattered their happiness." She sobbed to him the anger completely vanished. Trunks anger towards her disappearing at seeing the blonde before him breaking down. He realized that she was taking her anger and feelings out on him because she felt she could even if she did not realize it herself. He also realized that she had been bottling up how she had been feeling towards her friends and family, feeling too ashamed to unleash it in front of them. Instead she wanted to show how strong she was at handling her situation so she did not cause them any more heartache. Realizing that Serena needed someone to support her, pulled her into his arms, to hold her as she sobbed into his chest, the tears hitting his black tank top, and wetting it. As she cried in his arms, he just said soothing words, while rubbing his hand up and down her back while she let out the emotions she had been feeling for the past few days. Some time passed before the crying ended, but it did eventually stop. After her crying had ceased, Serena just stayed in his arms, as she calmed down, enjoying his scent, and warmth. She finally pulled away missing his warmth, as she wiped the last of tears, that were lingering off her face before gazing up at Trunks. Trunks regretted letting the blonde go, as it felt so right to hold her, but hid it from her knowledge.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier this morning and just a little bit ago. I had no right to be angry with you."She sighed before continuing, "I am not handling this as well as I thought I could." She admitted to him honestly.

"Why are you hiding your feelings from everyone? I have notice the last few days of observing you, that you are not showing much other emotions in front of everyone other than happiness."

"Because I can see how they feel and it is my fault for putting them through this. I am just trying to make it less painful by keeping things to myself."

"I know this can't be easy for you, but for now on instead of hiding you feelings and bottling them up, please come to me. You don't have to hide them from me, ok?" He told her seriously. She nodded her head at him in agreement. "And for the record, it is not your fault for how you family and friends are feeling about the fact that you are dying. You did not ask for this and you did not plan this, so there is no reason to even think that." Serena smile at hearing the encouraging speech from him making her feel better about things.

"Thank you, Trunks, for everything." She said to him a small smile on her lips. Trunks was pleased to see her smiling again instead of crying.

"Now, why don't we head back home and go relax." He suggested to her hoping she would not bite his head off. Serena nodded her head in agreement before taking off into the air with him.

Serena and Trunks returned back to C.C. to the smell of food cooking. Trunks sat on the couch to turn the tv on, while Serena made her way to the kitchen to find Chi-Chi and Bulma chatting to one another while getting dinner ready.

"Hey Mom, Bulma." Serena greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi Serena."

"Hi honey, how was your shopping trip?" Chi-Chi asked as she chopped up some vegetables.

"We found some good deals in the stores, and the girls had a good time. So I'd say very successful" She told the two women before her.

"That is wonderful. I'm glad to hear that. Dinner should be ready here in about an hour or so. Why don't you go watch tv and I will call you when it is ready." She told her. Serena felt annoyed as her mother once again told her to go relax, acting like Serena was incapable of doing anything now.

"I'd like to help with the dishes." Serena calmly to her mother.

"We are fine Serena. You just go relax." Chi-Chi said kindly trying to push her daughter away from doing anything.

"I feel fine and I am not tired at all." Serena insisted her jaw tightening at the idea of arguing with her mother about just helping wash dishes. Bulma noticed the determination look written on Serena's features that she saw only a few days ago after Serena woke up from being in the infirmary room.

"Sure, Serena, you can wash the dishes, and I'll dry them, which will make it quicker to get done." Bulma said cheerfully. Serena was surprised that Bulma said yes about her helping them, she half expected for them to tell to go watch tv.

"Thanks, Bulma." Serena said as she made her way to the sink in the kitchen to wash the dishes that were already dirty. As she made her way over, Chi-Chi open her mouth to protest, but Bulma saw it and shook her head no with a deep frown on her lips, indicating to just drop the subject. As Serena started washing the dishes, she enjoyed listening to her mother and Bulma keep chatting, while watching her father spar with Goten and Chibi out the window. Every once in a while chiming in with her thoughts about the different topics they were discussing as they made dinner. Serena was happy to be able to be treated normally just for a little bit, forgetting the fact that things were not the same for her anymore with her family or friends.


End file.
